There is only Darkness
by TrueBlackRoses
Summary: Lilith explains why she is known as the mother of all vampires and how she feels about the modern nightwalkers. Is there a reason for the creation of the infamous 'Book of Nod? ONE-SHOT. This story has now been Betaed!


**A/N: This is my first fic ever, please be merciful, but know that all reviews will be cherished and loved.** **This fic is also the prologue of a non-fic vampire story I'm currently writing with a dear friend of mine. We do intend to publish it as a book, so any comments you guys could make would be very much appreciated.**

**I'd like to thank my wonderful beta, QueenMinie, for what she did to this story. You'll never know how much it meant to me. Thank you is a much tame word to convey my gratitude.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The characters below do not belong to me, I just like to play with them!**

* * *

><p>Of all over the Earth, only I know the truth. How is this possible? I've been here since the very beginning; I was the first woman* to be created. But I wasn't allowed to give in to the wonder of being alive. When I was given life, my Spiritual brothers - the so-called 'angels' - came to me and told me of the Maker's intentions, and I raged. I wouldn't bow down to His will. Then I was alone in the Darkness; banned to the nothingness as my brothers, but apart due to this damned flesh! Even so, they didn't desert me. During the time I'd been trapped within the Darkness, I'd hear the rumors about the development of His plans. I wasn't able to witness the arrival of the Firstborn, but I heard of him, and one day Chance brought him to me. He wasn't human, not anymore. He was a creature of the shadows, a renegade like me. But unlike me, he had no soul. I took him under my wing and he worshipped me. As did his children, and the children of his children.<p>

In the meantime, humanity was thriving and fighting to keep Evil at bay. Nevertheless, the shadows gradually started to infiltrate their world and we, the spawn of Darkness, could finally leave our exile. For a long time I dwelt within the night in the company of the Firstborn and his Children. They'd call me Mother even though I was not, but I accepted their choice. The Firstborn's Children looked to me for knowledge and wisdom, and even the humans used to worship me under several different names and guises.

There was a time in which humanity was closer to the Evil than to Goodness. It was during this time that the Maker's Son came to Earth. After His arrival I was repelled, and the fear humanity harbored of the nightwalkers acquired a new shape. We became the hunted. I walked away of it all.

For two millennia my Children have been waiting for my return. They call and search for me, until at last they started to doubt me.

All this time I've been watching. I've seen them become stronger and learn how to survive in the world. I've witnessed their mistakes, and I was disappointed when they let humanity learn too much about us and allowed the humans to build their own defenses against us. Many of my Children ceased to exist because of this mistake. I watched fascinated when humanity, through an inexplicable mix of fear and haughtiness, found the means to convince themselves of the non-existence of the creatures of the night, denying the undeniable. I followed with incredulity as reality turned into tales, and thus the myth of the vampire was born; a myth so strong in the human mind that they started to doubt our existence.

We've reached a point in which reality is so twisted it's almost impossible to notice, buried as it is under all these layers of fantasy. And fantasy is all I can see nowadays. The fear lost its place to disbelief. The little knowledge humans were able to gather about the nightwalkers has been romanticized. Now it causes laughter, illusions, passions, awe, but no panic whatsoever. I see humans writing poems and songs about the nocturnal monsters, wishing the damned were real so they could be with them, so they could be like them. Stupid mortals!

That is why I've returned. It disgusts me to see the damned, those who I adopted as my Children, lost within this universe of fantasy. All the knowledge I trusted them with over the ages is completely lost now. Those who are made into this insane world know nothing more than the humans do. They don't know _who_ they are; they don't even know _what_ they are, and have no idea what exactly they are capable of. And because of this, they suffer. I _can't_ allow this to continue, I _won't!_

My name is Lilith. I know you've heard rumors about me, but I won't be telling you my story. This is a short account of all that I know of Cain – the Firstborn – and his line. This is the truth about the origins and the existence of these amazing creatures called nightwalkers – and don't you ever _dare_ call them vampires. I only do this so my Children can once again understand their true nature. So the foolish humans can learn there is no romance behind their tales; there is only Darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>*In 'The Book of Nod' Lilith is referred to as being the first woman to be created in order to be Adam's wife, but she refused this role and was banned to the Darkness.<strong>

**I'm looking forward for your comments on this story.**

**Please take a minute of your time and leave me a word!**


End file.
